


Broken Wings

by Demon16



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon16/pseuds/Demon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow tony ad he deals with Kate's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> SADLY I DON'T OWN NCIS! PLUS THIS IS JUST MY FANTASY. ALSO NO BASHING INTENDED! Please leave comments!

Her blood splashed across his face. He turned his head to avoid it but that didn't work. Kate fell into an ungrateful heap with blood pooling from the back. Gibbs looked around for the shooter and whispered one name. Ari. 

Tony stared at her body waiting for her to get up and shout Fooled ya! Unforunatleybthat didn't happen. Gibbs looked to see if his senior agent was alright. He saw Tony just staring at her body. His gut told him to move and go see about his agent. 

So Gibbs walked over to his agent slowly. "Tony?" Gibbs called. No response. "Tony?!" Gibbs called louder. That still didn't get a response. Once Gibbs was right by his senior agent he gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tony," Gibbs called softly. "Yeah boss?" Gibbs sighed inwardly when Tony responded. "Go call Ducky." He instructed. "Not a chance, I'm not missing this." Tony said with a slight smirk. "Miss what?" Gibbs asked in confusion. "Kate." Was the only response Tony gave. "Tony, Kate's dead. She's not playing a trick on us." Gibbs said knowing what Tony was getting at. Tony looked at his boss and said, "Nice try." But you could tell by the shaking of his voice when he talked he knew it was true. "Tony I know how you feel right now but we still have a job to do." With that being said, Gibbs pulled Tony away from the body of his agent and told him to call Ducky. Gibbs notified McGee. The rest became a blur for Tony. Next thing tony knew he was siting in his living room with beer in his hands and bottles all around him. Kate. Dead. Not possible. Tony thought. He took a swing of his beer. That's how it all begins.


	2. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm doing everything from my phone and school starts today. Forgive me. Also don't forget to comment.

Months have passed since that awful day. Ziva already joined the team and Gibbs was going back to his usual grumpy self and Abby was back to her usual cheerful self. McGee was back to being McGee. The only person who hasn't bounced back was Tony. 

The pain of losing Kate was still fresh. The blood that was.on his face still felt like it was there. He would try to scrub his face when he thought nobody was looking. When he did get caught he would make up some excuse saying his neighbors kept him up. 

Everyone knew something was wrong but didn't say anything. Occasionally Tony would act like his cheerful self so no one would get suspicious and they never did until tony called in six one day. 

Gibbs was down in Abby's lab when his phone rang. 

"Gibbs?" He answered.  
"Hey boss, I'm not going to be able to come into work today. I don't feel good at all." Tony responded.  
"You alright?" Gibbs asked. The image of his senior agent under the blue lights flashed before his eyes.  
"Yeah, just got a head cold."  
"Alright." Gibbs hesitated.  
"Got to go boss." 

With that the line went dead. "Who was that?" Abby asked. "DiNozzo, called in sick." Abby frowned.

"Are you sure because I went by his place this morning and he was fine." Abby told him. Gibbs looked at Abby. "He told me he had a head cold." Abby shook her head no. Gibbs pulled out his phone and called Tony only to go straight to his voice mail. "His phones off." Gibbs announced. 

Abby looked at Gibbs and said, " Gibbs I'm worried now." 

Meanwhile down at Hudson bar tony was getting drunk.


	3. Trouble with a capital T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been busy with school . Anyway I'm back.

Gibbs drove over to Tonys house while his gut was turning. Something wasn't right with his agent and he was waiting for the truth. GIbbs knocked on Tony's door and waIted for hIm to answer It.

No answer came. "Dinozzo if I have to use my key then your going to be in big trouble!" Gibbs shouted. When he didn't get an answer, he used the spare next. Upon entering the house and search Gibbs saw Tony wasn't here.

Gibbs looked around worried. He saw no sign of a break in or struggle. What he did see though made his gut turn. Broken beer bottles in the trash and whole ones on the table. 

Gibbs was about to call Abby to have her put a bolo out on Tony when his phone rang. 

"Gibbs." He answered. "Mr. Gibbs, this is Joe down here at Hudson's bar. We got Tony Dinozzo down here. You might want to come get him." Gibbs sighed but agreed.

Down at the bar tony drowned his sorrow in drinks. He just finished his drink and raised his hand for another one. The bartender came over and shook his head. "Sorry buddy, no more." Tony frowned. "I called someone to come pick you up." Tonys frown deepened as he spoke, "I'm capable of driving myself." 

"Not like this you aren't", a voice said from behind. Tony turned and saw Gibbs. He smiled drunkenly at the man. "Hey Gibbs, wanna drink?" Tony asked. Gibbs shook his head and grabbed his agents arm. "Come on tony lets head to my place so we can sober you up." 

Tony laughed. "Sober is so overrated." 

 

At Gibbs house tony sat on the sofa.


End file.
